Angiogeneis is a physiological process that involves the growth of new blood vessels. An important part of this process is the production of vascular endothelial growth factor (“VEGF” or “VEGFA”), which is a chemical signal that is produced by cells and that stimulates the growth of new blood vessels.
The process is initiated when VEGFA is secreted by cells and binds to one or more cognate receptors such as the transmembrane protein kinase VEGFR1/FLT-1 and VEGFR2/FLK-1/KDR. After VEGFA binds to the transmembrane protein, a signal cascade is initiated that ultimately results in neovascularization.
Angiogeneis can be part of normal and vital body development and regulation. Unfortunately, it can also be associated with a number of undesirable conditions such as retinopathy, psoriasis, cancer, exudative age-related macular degeneration (ARMD), and rheumatoid arthritis. In these conditions, as well as in others, there are both high levels of VEGFA and concomitant increases in vascularization. Thus, the development of therapeutic strategies that focus on control of the production of VEGFA are being sought.